earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Attack Lass
History Attack Lass: 2017 - Present Attack Lass is a mystery. She first showed up on my radar in early March of 2017 in Civic City; but quickly immigrated to Blüdhaven (presumably for its abundance of crime and low level criminals in need of a good face-kicking in) where she began trading blows with the likes of street thugs, gangbangers, and minor villains; all the while experimenting with her powers. If you are like me and thought “Attack Lass” sounds oddly familiar, allow me to remind you it was a short-lived television series in the late 90’s, starring a post-Hello, Megan! Rita Farr as an awkward superheroine, juggling the pressures of family duties, a part-time job, and her zany love life. Actually, it sort of holds up, if you can look past the low budget. So this Attack Lass obviously is not Rita Farr, nor is she is teenager (technically, Rita was mid-twenties playing a teen). This new Attack Lass has powers (the character in the TV series did not) and a costume that is designed to both pay homage to the original, but also be a bit more revealing, presumably to capitalize on her feminine assets and incredible figure. Update: I learned that the costume seems to be based on a sketch the show’s creator, Burt Weston, had drawn for an interview for a possible 2015 reboot of the series that was scrapped. Who she is and how she got her powers remains a mystery, but I’m certain she’s on the side of the good guys based on her track record. Truth be told, I’m not convinced that she even does have a secret identity anymore (if she ever did). Sightings of this heroine happen at all times of day and are not just limited to the typical bank robberies, back-alley muggings, and the like; but also include her sitting at an outdoor café enjoying lunch while reading a gossip magazine, riding the bus, and recently sunbathing on city rooftops or on the beach. Sometimes she wears her mask, other times she doesn’t. Either way, she does not seemed concerned with maintaining a civilian persona, which is sort of refreshing, I guess... Also worth mentioning, while she does ham it up for the public with bad puns and the like, she lets her guard down around other heroes, revealing a more real, awkward, and sometimes even crude persona.Oracle Files: Attack Lass Threat Assessment Resources * Artifact: Al has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Kinetic Absorption: Attack Lass can remove kinetic energy from the source and absorb into her body and use it to power her metahuman abilities. Typically, she absorbs this energy in a pulse of glowing green energy when she is struck by a kinetically charged attack that she was able to perceive, but she can also pull kinetic energy from her environment with a touch or from her close proximity. This effect can make bullets drop mid-air or seem to bounce off her skin, or cause a person's punch to stop inches from her face. It should be noted that absorbing kinetic energy from weapons held by another person or absorbing energy from a person directly causes the target's affected body parts to go numb and tingly. Finally, it's important to note that there is a limit to the amount of kinetic energy Attack Lass can absorb into her person in this manner and she should not be considered to be invulnerable to kinetic-based attacks, though attacking her with such is not advised. * Force Deflection: Instead of absorbing kinetic energy, Attack Lass can simply redirect the kinetic energy of anything within a certain field. This field will appear to be filled with tiny bits of green particles or glitter. * Force Amplification: If charged with kinetic energy, Attack Lass amplify her own kinetic energy to allow her to move faster and punch harder. When doing this, Attack Lass' hands and eyes glow green. If particularly charged with high levels of energy, her veins may glow green. * Force Propulsion: If charged with kinetic energy, Attack Lass can use it to give her heightened leaping ability or even flight. When using this ability, Attack Lass leaves a trail of green energy particles or streaks of green light in her wake. * Force Blast: If charged with kinetic energy, Attack Lass can dispel some energy in the form of green blasts of energy which hit like a punch at low levels and like a sledgehammer, wrecking ball, or locomotive at higher charges. * Kinetic Wave: If charged with kinetic energy, Attack Lass can violently dispel it all in a blast that fills the area around her in a bright, burning green explosion. Weaknesses * Amnesia: Attack Lass does not recall who she is or where she comes from. This could be exploited. * Limits: As mentioned previously, Attack Lass is not immune to kinetically charged attacks as she can only absorb a certain amount. Also, attacks that have different types of energy are a hazard for her as she may be able to absorb the kinetic energy of such attacks, the other energy may still be harmful. * Ambush: Attack Lass cannot absorb kinetic attacks of which she is unaware.Deluxe Oracle Files: Al Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rita Farr is an actress who is also the super heroine from the Doom Patrol, Elasti-Girl. Another of her roles (from Hello, Megan!) inspired the appearance and personality of M'gann M'orzz in her human disguise. * Al is a xenophile. She is very open-minded about alien cultures and actually seems to prefer aliens as romantic partners over humans. She also seems to be convinced that she was abducted by aliens in her forgotten past and describes the experience as the "most magical, most romantic, most sexually gratifying experience ever imagined..." and then she starts to trail off and drool. * Al is a die-hard fan of Grumpy Cat. * Al prefers fake flowers to real ones. Real ones make her sad when they inevitably die. * Al is a habitual daydreamer. * Al is very handsy. She likes touching people when talking to them and finds it hard to resist touching things, especially when told not to touch. * Al is a top-notch celebrity impersonator. Her Morgan Freeman will give you chills. * Attack Lass cannot balance on her left foot and often drops things in her left hand for no apparent reason. She's had herself checked out and seems to be perfectly fine medically speaking. * Al "squeaks" when she laughs. * If she's not doing anything and there's a toy left unattended, Al will almost always go play with it... no matter what the intended age range might be. * Al likes to wear glasses. They are for aesthetic reasons only. * Al enjoys grossing people out for fun. Also known for saying intentionally shocking things to giggle at people's reactions. * Al is absolutely convinced she has seen Bigfoot and despite all evidence offered to her concerning the existence of other cryptids, she will adamantly refuse to believe they're a hoax. * She has amnesia but remembers some trivia and that she once came to Smallville. * Although her actual date of birth is unknown, her friends have agreed to give her a birthday party on January 23rd. They've also narrowed down her birth year to 1990. Notes * Attack Lass is an original character created by SirKibbleston. Links and References * Appearances of Attack Lass * Character Gallery: Attack Lass Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:SirKibbleston/Creator Category:Metahuman Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Adventurers Category:Crimefighters Category:Blüdhavener Category:Single Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Female Characters Category:Identity Unknown Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality Category:Amnesia Category:Power Limitation